Time Changes Everything
by aliciatismeh
Summary: When Hermione gets whisked into the past she becomes friends with the marauders and Lily. Read as she finds love, friendship and family with a hint of jelousy and hate! SiriusxHermione RemusxOC JamesxLily
1. Prologue

**Hey there;) So this is the prologue to my story, I got my inspiration from this amazing song, Say Something. **

**Say Something - A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilara**

No. Please no. Not Harry. He can't die on me now. After everything we've been through together. If Voldemort thinks he can get away with this then he is sorely mistaken. I saw Voldemort, the cause of Harry's death, casting numerous Avada Kedavra's around the entrance to Hogwarts, School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Blood was splattered across the once beautiful stone walls;bodies had been thrown around the room, many of them unrecognizable due to the hexes and curses that had been cast upon them. A familier red-head stood out in the stacked pile of bodies. Tears welled in my eyes. Ron. Both of my best friends, brothers in fact, were now dead. Struck down by Voldemort's army.

A purple spell came hurtling towards my chest. I didn't have time to move. It hit me. Huh? Why isn't it doing anything? I looked down at my chest and all I saw has a cracked time-turner. Oh no! Suddenly, a flash of gold surrounded me. And when it disappeared, I had gone.

-aliciatismeh xx


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, the fabulous JK Rowling does**

**Chapter 1**

I groggily opened my caramel coloured eyes and quickly shut them again when the rays of sunshine hit them with a sudden force. Where was I? I sat up on the stiff bed that I had been placed on and opened my eyes once more and looked around the room I was in. I know this place! With it's crisp, clean beds placed opposite each other and the distinctive smell of medicines and cleaning products, I knew that this place was the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. A woman appeared from inside the potions cupboard.

"Ah, you're awake, drink this it will help with the pain" She kindly ordered whilst feeding me numerous different coloured potions. I could feel the pain slipping away from my body already.

"Professor Dumbledore's on his way, he'll sort you out, don't you worry dearie" Her words soothed me slightly...wait Dumbledore can't help me he's dead. Memories of my sixth year at Hogwarts soon clouded my thoughts. When Snape achieved his life-long dream and became the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry finding out about Voldemort's past and finding the fake horcrux, put there by Regulus Arcturus Black. Finally, there was Dumbledore's funeral. It was fitting for a person like Professor Dumbledore to have such a beautiful and serene funeral on Hogwarts' own ground. It always saddened me when I thought of Professor Dumbledore;he treated like I was his own granddaughter. But there was always a certain edge of mystery that surrounded him, though everyone still thought he was Hogwarts' finest headmaster since the Founders. To be honest I think I believe that.

The doors of the Hospital Wing opened whilst making only a hint of noise it interrupted my thoughts. Professor Dumbledore entered the room. He looked different but I can't quite put my finger on it. He walked towards my temporary (I'm definatley not staying in the hospital bed for long, to hell with that) metal bed that I was lying on.

"So you're awake I see, good good, if you are up to it" his twinkling ice blue eyes were scrutinizing my pale, sickly and thin body, life on the run didn't really do me any favours, "would you mind if took this conversation into my office" He politely asked.

"To be honest I'd be happy to get out of this place sir" I answered back with my 'Hermione Granger' smile. It was true, I did want to get out of this place; it reminded me of Harry since he spent most of his years in this very same hospital.

TCE~~~~~~~~~~~~~TCE*************TCE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TCE***************TCE

The walk to Professor Dumbledore's office was silent, comfortably silent. Not the silence that is filled with awkwardness and tension. Once we reached the stone gargoyle Professor Dumbledore said the password, which was 'Cauldron Cakes', and led me up his office.

"May I begin with asking you where you are from Miss...?" He questioned

"Hermione, Hermione Granger sir and the question should be when not where" I answered as truthfully as possible.

"Ah, a time-traveller, from the future I presume" I nodded "Well, I believe we may have to provide you with a background story and possibly a new surname."

"Of course sir" I agreed, if I was stuck here then it would be awfully difficult to explain why there are two Hermione Granger's that looked alike.

"Hmm, I believe we could say that you are my god-daughter, you were home-schooled by your parents but you would be in you seventh year. Your parents were killed by Voldemort's inner circle but before they could get to you a portkey transported you to me. What would you like your surname to be?" He asked.

"I think that's quite a believable story and I would like my last name to be Hawthorne" I said. Hermione Hawthorne, sounds quite good. One of my muggle friends was called Katy Hawthorne, I became friends with her in my fourth year. She was the one who taught me all about fashion, make-up and boys. She was amazing.

"I've always wanted a god-daughter, now one last thing, you have to be sorted" Professor Dumbledore said, his voice filled with happiness. He didn't actually have any family apart from his brother who doesn't speak to him. That's why he treats his students and staff like family. They are his family. The Professor reached for the scruffy old Sorting Hat. I remember my first sorting; I was so happy to get into Gryffindor. I didn't have many friends until Harry and Ron saved me. Then I became friends with most of the Quidditch Team since I often helped Harry to charm his glasses to keep the rain away.

Dumbledore lowered the hat onto my head and I instantly heard the voice of the Sorting Hat inside my mind. _'Miss Hawthorne...or shall I call you Miss Granger, either will do I suppose. But I agree with my future self, you are able to get into Ravenclaw with your intelligence or maybe Slytherin with your cunningness. You could easily get into Hufflepuff with the loyalty you possess but with your bravery the house for you is...'_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled.

"Ah good good, wait a minute" Professor Dumbledore, now my godfather, was rumaging around in the top drawer of his desk. A minute later he pulled out a sack full of galleons, sickles and knuts. "Here you go, you will be in need of clothes, Madame Pomfrey has got all of the necessities but we thought you may want to buy your own clothes. They're in that trunk by the door" He informed me.

"Thank you Professor, you are much too generous" I said as I made my way towards the exit. He really was too generous.

"It's Albus my dear" He called as I opened the door. He already seemed like the old Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore that I knew.

TCE~~~~~~~~~~TCE*************TCE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TCE**************TCE~~~~~~~

After the tiring walk to the empty Gryffindor Common Road, I quietly traipsed up the stairs to the seventh year girls dormitories. Making my way to the spare bed that had been up there I looked at each of my room mates, there was four of us altogether.

One of them had long, blonde hair that lay sprawled out on the pillow. She had quite a delicate looking face that I recognized as Marlene Mckinnon. I remembered her from when I saw the picture Mad-Eye Moody showed everyone in my fifth year.

The next one had short, dark brown hair and I noticed the similarities that she had with Neville. This must be Alice Longbottom, before she became a Longbottom.

I looked at the last one and immediately recognized her. With her long, auburn hair, held up in a ponytail, I didn't even need her to open her eyes to see that this was Harry's mother. I'm at school with my best friend's mother. Scratch that. I'm living in the same dormitory as Lily Evans. Wait that must mean that the Marauders are here too. Wow, this certainly is going to be exciting.

Getting into bed, I quickly cast the _Tempus _charm. It was 1:28am. I really should be getting to sleep, after all I've got a long day ahead of me. Which included getting to know the marauders and definatley getting to know Lily Evans...

**Thanks for the follows/favourites guys, I will be trying to do weekly updates but some may be early or late. Hope you enjoy this chapter ;)**

**-aliciatismeh xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISClAIMER: Although I wish I did, I do not own Harry Potter :(**

**Chapter 2**

The mutterings of the other girls in my dorm woke me up. After the war I was a very light sleeper, or sometimes I just didn't sleep at all, of course that what why I drank a large cup of coffee in the morning.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans, what's your name?" A upbeat and perky voice asked from the bed next to mine.

"Er, hi I'm Hermione Hawthorne, it's nice to meet you" I replied. She seemed like one of them people who you could instantly become best friends with.

"That's Marlene over there," she said whilst pointing towards the blonde haired girl who was currently styling her hair with her wand "and that's Alice, who like usual is still in bed" she continued.

With that comment, Lily then proceeded to rip the covers off of Alice's body.

"Lillyyy, I hate you, why are you so mean?" Alice screamed and also shivered due to the coldness of the October air.

"You would only complain about us not waking you up early, besides don't you want to look nice for Frank" teased Lily.

"Shut up Lily, we all know about your love for James" Alice said right back, with an equally teasing tone to her voice.

"I do not like James Potter and that is the end of it" Lily declared. For now that is, I will get them two together. I do want my best friend to be born.

I hopped out of my warm bed and the cold air hit me as I hurried into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After I had shampooed and conditioned my hair, I stepped out of the shower and was once again hit by the cold air. Walking into the dormitory I got dressed at super speed. With my wand I then managed to dry my hair. Oh how I love magic. My hair used to be shoulder length, bushy and totally uncontrollable but, thanks to Katy, it was now sleek and shiny and reached the small of my back, where it fell in ringlets. After the war both me and Luna decided to get our hair dip-dyed so the ends of my hair where now a lovely shade of red -true Gryffindor spirit. Luna had hers done a beuatiful shade of light pink which matched lovely with her silky, blonde hair.

After I had finished my hair, the other girls and I walked down the stairs and into the common room. Lily was telling me all about Marauders and how immature they were. Also, not to fall head over heels for Sirius as all he did was break girls' hearts. The Sirius I knew was always flirting with Ginny and I, using chat up lines or telling us how gorgeous we were although he would have never tried anything with us. For one there was Mrs Weasley; you could see how much she hated Sirius standing in the same room as her, let alone him hitting on us.

But I guess I'll just have to see how bad he is in this time

TCE***TCE~~~

Everyone stared as we walked past towards the Great Hall, really, I know I'm the new girl and all but there's no need to keep looking at me! I should be used to this by now; all those years being friends with Harry Potter and then when I became a war hero, you're bound to become at least a bit famous.

Lily, Alice and Marlene directed me to the Great Hall, even though I already knew the way, and I took a seat next to Lily, opposite Marlene and Alice. Once I looked at the food on the table in front of me I was instantly reminded of all the Hogwarts' food that I had had. Maybe I should say will have? It would definatley make more sense. I soon filled my plate with mouth-watering pancakes which I had covered in heavenly chocolate sauce. Mmm, this smelt so nice.

I had only eaten one bite of the delicious pancakes when the doors of the Great Hall opened with a bang! The first boy to enter I could tell was James Potter; he was the spitting image of Harry, I must remember to call him James and not Harry. This surely will get confusing.

The next boy strutted down the hall whilst flexing his obvious muscles. His body language practically screamed 'I'm sexy and I know it' and from the amount of times he winked at the girls that sent him longing looks I knew this was Sirius Black. And he was a major player. Both James and Sirius had many stares from the whole of the school-even the Slytherins, now that's saying something.

A boy with sandy blonde hair and lingering scars that littered across his face walked into the room next. Remus Lupin. He was my favourite teacher at Hogwarts and we became firm friends when we stayed at Grimmauld Place. We became such good friends that he named me the Godmother for his and Nymphadora Tonks' child, Teddy Lupin. I missed both Remus and Tonks equally, they were like my second parents. From the amount of looks Remus received I could tell that he was also popular and sought after, just like James and Sirius.

Most of the people had turned away by the time that Peter had walked in. He looked differently than I remembered but that could be because he wasn't on the run and he wasn't being used as a training dummy. I felt a bit sorry for what had happened to him but then I remembered what else he had done: betraying James and Lily Potter to Voldemort, blaming it on Sirius, faking his own death, resurrecting Voldemort whilst also killing Cedric and the list goes on...ok maybe I don't feel quite so bad with the way we treated him

"They're the marauders" Marlene informed me, she was eating her own breakfast of jam on toast.

"Right, so that's James, the one with the glasses" she nodded "Sirius is the one winking at all the girls" she nodded again "that's Remus and the last one is Peter" I checked.

"Yup, you're good" Alice smiled.

"How's my favourite girls, eh?" A familiar voice asked us. Sirius Black.

"If you call us your 'favourite girls' again then I swear that I will curse the hair off of your head, understood?" Lily all but screamed at him. I think he must do that often. Well often enough to annoy Lily anyway.

"Ok, understood" He replied with a calm voice as he seated himself next to me.

"So who's this then?" He questioned, he was talking about me.

"I'm Hermione, I'm new here" I said back to him. I noticed that the others had joined us at the table; James had seated himself next to Sirius whilst Remus and Peter sat opposite them. Oh great!

"Hear that Prongsie, we've got a new girl to convert" Sirius announced. Convert? What on earth was you on about? Oops, I think I said that out loud.

"We've tried to convert these three into marauders but they just aren't listening. I mean, who wouldn't want to be a marauder?" James explained.

"Erm, how about us?" Alice expressed.

"Ignore them Alice, they're just trying to wind you up,are you guys done?" Marlene declared. We all nodded in answer to her question "Good, we'll get our timetables off of Professor McGonagall and then head to class"She continued as she rose from her seat.

Marlene lead the way until we reached the point where Minerva McGonagall was handing out all of the timetables.

"Here's your fours" She said as she handed Alice all of our timetables. As we started to walk away Alice let out a small scream with glee. It wasn't until Lily had had a look at the timetables to realise that we had Defence Against the Dark Arts first, to which I still looked confused about. Why was DADA so good?

"You see, our teacher is quite young and extremely attractive. If Alice wasn't so in love with Frank then I think she would have jumped him by now" Lily whispered to me. Ahh, now I understand. I looked at the timetable that Marlene's just handed to me.

Monday:

P1: Defence Against the Dark Arts (with Slytherin)

P2: Athrimacy (with Ravenclaw)

P3: Potions (with Hufflepuff)

P4: Ancient Runes (with Ravenclaw)

P5: Herbology (with Hufflepuff)

Great. We have the first hour with the Slytherins. If they're as annoying as they are in the future then merlin help me!

**Uploaded this rather later than I intended to but I've been painting my room for about6 hours and I am completely knackered! Thanks to all of the follows and favourites. Hope you enjoy the chapter and remember to review :) **

**-aliciatismeh xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I am sad to announce that I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, or any of the books. If I did then Fred Weasley and Sirius Black definitely would NOT have died.**

**I am sorry this is a week late but I've moved bedrooms and lost the charger for my laptop, which thank merlin (one of my favourite lines) I have found again! So on with the chappie :)**

**Chapter 3**

Heading towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts, we chatted non-stop about Hogwarts;the teachers, classes, best looking boys. So in fairness I found out a lot about this place. Such as there are three seventh year Ravenclaw girls: Ashleigh, Courtney and Letitia (or as Lily calls them Slut, Slutty and Sluttier), who are completely and utterly head over heels in love with James, Sirius and Remus, and I mean like obsessively in love. They've tried to use love potions on more than one occasion. Ever since then the Marauders have checked every meal that they have, just in case the three Ravenclaws have laced their food with potions.

Finally, we had reached the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, which unfortunately was held on the sixth floor, unlike in my time where it was held on the third floor. I bet that many things have changed since my timetables; should I say will change? This will surely get confusing!

"So we have Professor Wilkinson for Defence?" I clarified, as we waited outside of the classroom.

"Yes" Alice replied in a dreamy voice, was he seriously that good looking?

"Merlin help us" Lily sarcastically said whilst clicking her fingers in front of Alice's face, which seemed to cut the girls thoughts short.

"Hey! I was dreaming about mine and Darius' wedding...and then our kids. They were so beautiful, they had his gorgeous curly, brown hair and my eyes-" Alice was interrupted by Marlene whacking her around her head. I could tell that I would easily get on with these girls; Lily reminded me of Ginny, Alice tried to make others happy which was such like Luna and Marlene was a mixture of the two: she had a certain charm of peace and serenity as Luna yet she had the same fiery temper as Ginny had.

"Shall we carry on where we left off then, love?" I turned around and there stood Mister Sirius Black, surprise surprise! Thankfully, Professor Wilkinson appeared and ushered us all into his classroom.

"You should already know that I am Professor Wilkinson, I was the 'substitute' teacher from last year, this year I was offered the post as the actual teacher however, along with all of you, I will be leaving at the end of the year" The man then waved his wand at the chalk board at the front of the classroom, "but for now, we'll start learning about vampires. Can anyone tell me what vampires are, or a fact about them"

My hand was part of the many hands that shot up once the question was asked; though many of the Slytherin's had sneers on their faces, as if they thought that answering questions was beneath them. These Slytherins seem the same as or possibly worse than the Slytherins in the future. At least some of the Sytherins, such as Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis and Theodore Nott joined the light side when the was begun. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini switched sides and became spies for the light. But the others , they became just as bad as their parents!

"A vampire is an undead being who survives by feeding on the life essence or ,normally, drinking the blood of living creatures" I informed the class when the Professor pointed at me.

"Excellent, another question then, is there only one type of vampire?" He asked

"No, there are many: there is the traditional vampire, which is created when a person is fed vampire blood, and then dies in the next three days, but it can only complete the transition into a vampire by feeding on a human. Or there is the vampires who are created by being bitten. Finally, there is the a vampire that is born as a human and on it's sixteenth birthday it becomes a vampire"

The class turned around to stare at Sirius Black as soon as he had started speaking. I take it that he is very fond of this subject, or just knows an extreme amount of information about it. Then again, his parents would have taught him about everything that occurred in the magical world, since they wanted their son to be the best. Sirius told me about them once when we was at Grimmauld Place, apparently, they were pureblood extremists but they were Blacks, family always comes first. Until Sirius became a Gryffindor, a traitor to the family, he was considered an outcast to them.

"Yes, that is in fact correct, 10 points to Gryffindor." Professor Wilkinson also seemed surprised when the mischievous marauder had spoken up.

The remainder of the lesson was filled with different facts and information about vampires, spells to make your blood less appealing to a vampires and a very interesting spell which can stop a vampire from craving blood for about six hours. Impressive. DADA classes were far more interesting here than in my time, as you actually learnt something here. The only teacher that taught us decently was Professor Lupin, I would also say Mad-Eye Moody but it wasn't him who was teaching us; it was Bartemius Crouch Jnr.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

The day had gone surprisingly fast, and I only had one piece of homework from Ancient Runes which was fairly easy; all I had to do was decode a few rune symbols to work out the message. Potions was by far the most annoying lesson, all lesson Slughorn kept inviting me to the 'Slug Club', definitely not! I had been there in my sixth year and it was a waste of time, Professor Slughorn just kept telling us about the people he knew and how high up they were in their respected jobs.

We were now sitting by the toasty fire in the Gryffindor common room, I sat in the chair that I used to sit in whilst Lily coincidently sat in the seat that Harry did. Must be a family thing then! And Marlene was sitting cross-legged on the chair that Ron would have sat in. Alice was currently lying on the floor scribbling a last minute Care of the Magical Creatures essay, a class which I didn't take, thankfully.

"Evans, how are you this fine evening?" Of course. It was James. When we were at Grimmauld Place Sirius told us stories of Lily and James and how James asked Lily out at least once a day, every day, since second year.

"I was fine until you got here" Lily snapped back.

"My dear Lilyflower, you needn't be so angry all the time" James said. Oh Merlin! This will really set Lily of now.

"Grrr, I hate you Potter!" Lily was had stomped halfway up the staircase to the Girl's Dormitories when she had yelled that.

"What did I say?" James asked, looking slightly glum.

"We'll go check on her, we'll leave James to you" Marlene said sympathetically, as she and Alice picked up their stuff, and quickly walked up the stairs to console their friend.

"Well you did just imply that she was angry all of the time, that may not be the best way to get a girl to like you" I replied, not looking up from my book as I would surely lose my place therefore I would have to read this extremely large passage again.

"Oh" The sadness was still present in his voice, "Can you tell her that I didn't mean to upset her?"

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" I asked, I knew for a fact that Lily would hate James even more if I or any of the others passed on a message from James.

"How? Every time I open my mouth she shouts at me or stalks off or just blatantly ignores me. So tell me Hermione, how am I going to tell her?" By this point James had moved himself into the unoccupied armchair that Lily had previously sat in.

"Write her a letter, a truthful one at that, not a howler, not a fancy message in the air, and most certainly not in public" The redhead had told me all these different ways that James had serenaded her as well as asking her to be his girlfriend. And every time he had been shot down.

James instantly sprinted up into the Boys' Dormitories, probably to get some parchment and ink. I should really make a career out of this matchmaking and dating advice thing. Ginny always came to me when she wanted advice about Harry and then I paired Neville and Luna up. They were perfect together; she was wacky and slightly wild whereas he was the only person to calm her down and even believed that some of the things that came out of her mouth was true. Of course it could have been, but I never believed it was. I mean where was he proof. Still, if Luna believes in these things then I for one will definitely not stop her.

I placed the heavy book, which was currently sitting in my lap, into my bag and made my way upstairs, I needed to take my mind off of everything that had happened lately.

Once I opened the door, I immediately saw the different types of magazines and ice cream that were thrown across the room. How on earth did they get ice cream up here?

Alice must have seen my questioning glance at the ice cream and told me that she had become friends with the house elves in the kitchen in their third year and how the house elves loved bringing food up to them, no matter what time it was. I had overcome my SPEW stage, although I still believe that the house elves who were abused, such as Dobby, deserved much better.

"Come join us" Marlene said whilst carefully painting her toenails a sparkling golden colour; they were all lying on the floor with duvets and pillows. So...I pulled my gryffindor red duvet and pillow off of the queen sized bed and set it on the floor.

By the end of the night all of the witch weekly's had been read, lots of hair and make-up tips had been learnt and the four witches lay sound asleep on the floor covered with their thick duvets.

**Thank you to all of the reader, reviewers, and the people who favourated and followed. Keep reviewing guys, I want some feedback on if you like it so far:)**


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

I'm really sorry for not updating, my laptop literally will not start, I'm writing this on my mum's but I'm not allowed to update on here. Whilst it's getting fixed I will continue writing chapters but they might not be uploaded straight away. Hopefully, I should get it back in a week!

-aliciatismeh


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; if I did then Fred, Sirius, Remus and Tonks wouldn't have died!

My computer has finally been fixed, so I wrote this chappie to celebrate!

**Chapter 4**

Sleeping on the floor was fun. But the stiff necks and backache you get in the morning definitely aren't! At least that's what I thought.

I was sitting on one of the large, comfy armchairs reading Pride and Prejudice, a book which I had read many times but never got tired of. Lily had lent it to me when I saw it as we searched her trunk for her other shoe. To me reading was simply a hobby, unlike others who act as though it's a chore. It seemed to take my mind off of reality and into my own world of imagination. For instance, Pride and Prejudice sent me to 19th century world, full of horse-drawn carriages, flowing dresses and perfectly mannered gentleme-

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind me,

"All on your lonesome, eh babe?" Babe? That's original.

"I was until you turned up Sirius" I replied dryly, without looking at him.

"Well if I hadn't turned up then you would still be reading-" He walked around the chair and yanked the book out of my grasp and turned it over to read the title, "Pride and Prejudice huh? Sounds boring"

"Well you haven't read it" I argued, you can't judge a book by it's cover. That was one of my mother's favourite quotes.

"Do I look like the type of guy to read this type of book?" He asked.

"You look like the type of guy who doesn't read books, let alone this one" I laughed, hey at least I was being honest!

"Since you decided to be mean to me I'm not giving you this book back, ha!" He cried in triumph as he grabbed the book and the held the book in the air, above his head. Compared to my 5"6, Sirius was much taller than me, probably around 6"1. Getting that book would not be easy!

I glared in mock anger and as he was laughing I quickly jumped on top of him, knocking him to the floor. And I went with him! After a few minutes of rolling around on the floor, I just managed to grab hold of the book...finally! From this angle I could see directly into Sirius' eyes. They were beautiful. Such a distinctive shade of grey. None of the other Blacks had had this colour eyes from what I knew.

I had only just noticed how close our faces were; our foreheads nearly touching. Glancing to his lips then back up to his eyes again, I could see his eyes darken with hunger.

"I FOUND HERMIO- what are you doing?" Marlene wondered, looking at me weirdly. From our slightly out of breath pants, to my messy hair and the fact that I, Hermione Granger, no wait- Hawthorne was straddling Sirius Black in the Gryffindor common room. To be fair I would look at as weirdly as well.

I heard footsteps running towards us. Lily and Alice each had a look of bewilderment on their faces once they saw us.

"What are you doing?" Lily repeated Marlene's question.

Making sure I had the book in my firmly in my grasp, I pulled myself away from Sirius' grip, somehow his arms had become tightly linked around my hips, I looked into his eyes and saw a hint of hurt which he quickly covered up. Once I stretched my legs, I explained what happened to the girls. Though I told them the shortened version; we were talking, he stole the book and I was getting it back.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"So there's nothing going on between you and Black?" Marlene asked as we walked out of the Great Hall after finishing breakfast.

"I swear I've said this over 50 times by now, there is nothing, and I repeat nothing going on with me and Sirius Black. Ok?" I've repeated these words so many times but it hurt me when I kept saying it. Like I wished it wasn't true, like there was something going on between us two. But who would want someone like me? I was damaged goods. Scarred from the battles that had taken place in my life. Both of my best friends, my brothers, had died. In front of my eyes. There was nothing I could do about it. Just watch. The rest of my surrogate family, the Weasleys, were either dead or hurt. The last time I knew Mr Weasley had been severely burnt, Mrs Weasley had been fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, I had no idea if she was alright, Bill had been fighting Fenrir Greyback, but I think he won that battle, Charlie had broke his leg but Madam Pomfrey easily fixed him up. Fred died by the hands of a death eater and Percy died protecting his body. George, the other half of the twins was wounded but other than that he was physically fine. Ron. Ron had died of the cruciatus curse, casted by Lucius Malfoy. And Ginny, she had died by the hands of Voldemort, he placed the Killing Curse on her when she was trying to save Harry. Voldemort cast every curse possible on Harry before killing him. The screams were sickening, he died minutes later.

All of these deaths caused tears to stream down my face. I pushed everyone out of my way as made my way to the seventh floor. Stopping outside of the Room of Requirement I stalked to and fro whilst thinking '_I need a place where no one can find me'. _Once the door appeared I quickly shut myself inside at sat cross-legged on the fluffy red carpet that lay in front of a roaring fire. I never noticed the person who came through the door seconds after I did.

The person sat down next to me and pulled me against them. Sirius. Just breathing in his scent calmed the stream of tears that poured down my face. He always calmed me down; ever since that night at Grimmauld Place.

_Flashback_

_I awoke to the same nightmare that I had had the previous night. A nightmare where everyone I loved were being tortured in front of my eyes and all I could do was watch. Like every night I quietly walked to the kitchen, missing all of the squeaky floorboards and creaky stairs and made my way to sit on the dusty, black armchair. _

"_Bad dream?" The voice behind me startled me so much I nearly screamed. _

"_Oh merlin, you scared me then Sirius" I gasped. _

"_So bad dream or just here at this time of night for the pleasure of my company" The marauder smiled as he said this._

"_That's a hard one" I joked "But I'm going to have to go with bad dream"_

"_Well I know from personal experience what the best medicine for bad dreams is my legendary hot chocolate...want some?" He asked._

_I nodded my head whilst dreaming about this hot chocolate. Chocolate was the cure for any emotional problem, well it was to me. Sirius' hot chocolate was certainly the cure for my problems, it was the best hot chocolate I'd ever drank. _

_That night we told each other our nightmares, dreams and secrets. Everything. One of the secrets that Sirius told me was how to make his extremely well known hot chocolate; pour in a drop of firewhiskey. Ever since then if I had a bad dream I would make that very same drink._

_End Flashback_

I would always trust Sirius since that night. Not once did he spill my secrets, nor did I share any of his. When he was in Azkaban his dream was always to become the free man that he knew he was and then get custody of Harry.

"Thank you" I said as I dried my tears on my sleeve.

"For what?" He asked sounding confused.

"For being here" I replied.

The rest of the night we lay on a sofa that had appeared and spent the night talking about different, sometimes strange things that had popped into our heads.

**Thanks to all the lovely people who followed/favourited this story. Keep on doing what your doing! ;)**

**-aliciatismeh xx**


End file.
